Annebeth Chase's Twin
by Mare on The Moon
Summary: How would you feel if you had a twin sister out in the world? Alone and with no idea that she was a demigod. No flames, my first story on here/
1. Prologue

**I do not own PoJ. (Sadly) This does not follow the scheme of the books. It takes place a bit after Titan's Curse though.**

Annebeth never knew she had a sister. How could she? Madeline was abandoned from birth. She had no family, no friends, nowhere to call home. That was, untill she found Camp.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun had started to set. Madeline looked up from the comfy spot on her bench. "Crap." She had to be at the house by eight. Her foster family was VERY strict. Madeline grabbed the book she was reading and shoved it in her bag. She walked home as the sky got darker. She got inside and went upstairs. Her foster dad yelled something to her, but she just ignored it. Who cares what he wants. 'All adults do is lie' Madeline thought. She went in her room and slammed the door. She started talking in a weird voice. " 'We want to _help_ you. We _care _about you. Your _special_.' Then they go behind your back saying how much of a retard you are." She lied down on her bed and started reading. It was supposedly a fictional book. She'd ignored the warning on the front page and kept reading. Somehow though, she did see herself in these pages. She threw it against the wall. It was called _Percy Jackson and The Olympians._ "I wish it was real." She muttered. Suddenly she noticed a spider on her windowsill and a crack of lightning. Suddenly there were two of them. Madeline did the most reasonable thing she could do. She screamed.

"Will you keep your effing noise down!" Her foster brother walked in and asked.  
"Sure, when you fly." She said sarcastically. "Now make yourself useful and kill the stupid things."  
"What?"  
"The spiders!" She yelled.  
"There aren't any spiders."

He was right, Madeline looked over and saw that the spiders were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Madeline had to go to school. She got dressed, grabbed her stuff, and went out the door.  
She got to school for her first day and immediately hated it, the fakes were even bigger than the ones at her old school. And there was more of them too.

"Fuck."  
"Excuse me?"

Madeline looked at the person who had spoke. 'Queen of the Fakes has arrived.' She thought.  
This girl had bleach blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, enough makeup for an entire circus, and a designer wardrobe. It was as if she was created just to show girls how perfect she is.

"Who are you?" Madeline asked.  
This gave the girl a quizzical look for a second. "Oh! Your the new girl, I'm Savannah." She leaned in Madeline's ear. "And don't try any funny buisness, smarty."

That gave Madeline a quizzical look for a second. Then she realized that Savannah thought that she was swearing at _her_.

"I wish I was." Madeline muttered and walked away.


	4. Authors Note

**Hi Hi everyone! I have no clue how many of you are reading this since no one has reviewed (except me but I was trying to get to the reviews). I'm having bit of a writers block right now and have decided to give all of you a chance to help. PM me or email me your ideas of what should happen in the next chapter. If I like it then I'll write it- and announce your username at the beginning. My email is mythgirl61 and I'd prefer you to email not PM. 'Cause I'm new here and have no idea how that PMing buisiness works.**

**Peace out- ****_Myth of The Moon_**

**P.S. My penname has been changed, so rather then mythgirl01, I am Myth of The Moon.**


	5. Chapter 3

Madeline went to her classes and before she knew it, it was lunch. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. Suddenly, with her mind continuously wandering to her book, she bumped into someone.

"Crap! Sorry..." She trailed of and looked at the kid in front of her.

For once, Madeline actually knew him

"Hey! Weren't you on the news a few years back?" She asked.  
"_What_ are you doing here, Annebeth?" He asked frantically. He kept walking around with his crutches and sniffing the air. "I thought you were in New York with Percy!"

Madeline froze, "I don't know who these people are, but I'm gonna take a wild guess." She opened her book. "Your names Grover."


	6. Chapter 4

_**Quick Authors note**_

_**I'm having a bit of writers block so for chapter 5, email me at mythgirl61 or pm me with what YOU think should happen next. Now on with the **__**story...**_

"Crap,crap, crapity crap." Grover kept hobbling around as if his shoes didn't fit quite right. "You need to get to camp."

"Camp? What camp?" Madeline had started to get agitated with the lack of answers.

"Chiron will explain everything." He ran out of the cafeteria.

Everyone, Madeline included, should've been impressed. One small problem- Grover wasn't wearing any pants.

* * *

**Brief A/N: The Grover not wearing pants thing wasn't mean't to be inappropriate. I mean, he _is_ a satyr.**

* * *

They got into a cab that some old ladies were driving. He handed them a coin- a drachma, Madeline thought, except it was gold rather then silver.

They had a quiet and surprisingly safe trip. Well, as quiet and safe as you can get with three old ladies fighting over an eye and a tooth.

* * *

When they got out of the cab, Madeline flipped through her book. This school, camp, whatever it was, fit the description perfectly.

"So this is Camp Half-Blood?" Madeline asked in awe.  
"Annebeth, it looks like your amnesia is finally wearing off." Grover started to look relieved.  
"Okay, you know what, Grover?" Madeline asked.  
"What?"  
"My name is not frickin' Annebeth!"  
She started screaming.  
"_My _name is Madeline! Madeline frickin' Chase!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a man in a wheelchair walked out of the camp.

"Ah, miss Chase, I've been expecting you."


End file.
